Good afternoon
by Resident Nut Job and Midget from Your Nightmares
Summary: Lizzie gets a little...ya no...and she nos just who to call! R&R plz! FLAMERS, PLEASE READ SECOND CHAPTER...IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok guyz, this fic is bout wen lizzie and gordo get horny. Hehehe. It is soooooo hot. Its my first fic guyz, so, like, review!

1 day, lizzie desided that she waz very horny. So she turned on sum porn and felt herself up. but then she still waz real horny, so she called up gordo.

"Hey cutie" she said seductevly.

"Hi lizzie." He stammered. He was also real horny and he loved lizzie.

"wanna come over. Mom and Dad aren't hear." She said. Matt waz there but he waz busy fucking Melina so that was ok. Lizzie thought that later maybe she could haf a go 2.

"Ok" he sed, very excitedly. He quickly pulled on his sexy silk boxers and got a condom and went 2 her house. Lizzie dressed in some sexy lingerie she got from a porn site and put it on. Gordo nocked a nd she opened it, makeup put sexily on her face and wearing a robe.

"Come in" she said sexily. As soon as she shut the door she took off her robe and squeezed gordos dick thru his pants. He kissed her hard and took her 2 her room. They kissed and took off there cloths. Gordo admired her big boobs and she sqeezed his 12 inch dick. He put on his condom as she opened her legs. He licked her pussy befor sticking in his dick. He sucked her boobs and sqeezed them.

"uhuhuh" he pumped.

"ooo. harder" she groaned. The fucked as he humped her. she screamed wen she orgasmed. The he pulled his big dick out of her. then he stuck his fingers in her pussy. Then matt and Melina came in and then all of them had hot monkey sex. Lizzie was very happy cuz she fucked gordo and matt and Melina had humungous boobs. And then they were all really happy.

A/N: I hope you found this as lik, hot as I did. R&R!


	2. Coming Clean

**All right Alright, time for me to come clean. As some of you might have guessed, the previous chapter was a ploy. I was tired of bad Lizzie McGuire smut, so I wrote the ultimate bad one! Complete with bad grammar and everything. And as many of you guessed, the first reviewer was, in fact, myself. I mean, what is a bad story without a bad good review!**

**Now, I have some tips for you! Yes, for you flamers. Okay, now, I tried to email all of you that I could to explain myself. But most of you didn't leave an email address! If you are going to flame, do the writers of the stories some favors.**

**1. Use correct grammar. Write it right! Not with chat speak and screwy spelling. How is the person who you are flaming supposed to appreciate the flame if you can't even bother to use correct speech?**

**2. For god's sakes, leave an email! Be proud of your opinion! Believe me, I have been writing fan fiction for a long time and am very seasoned with this. An author is impressed when a flamer is brave enough to leave an email. We like to know how to improve! We want to have contact! I mean, yes, there are some immature people who take much offence and will contact you and yell at you, but many will be very mature. Then again, I do not know much about the Lizzie McGuire section of fan fiction. Perhaps people here are less mature.**

**Well, those are my suggestions. Now, I am sure some of you might be wondering how I really write, if I don't write like I previously did? Now, I am not going to say I am amazing, kick ass, etc etc. But I am much better than that. If I were really to write it, it might go something like this. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Lizzie McGuire sat back on the couch with a sigh. It was Saturday, and she was alone in the house. Her parents had left on a trip, something to 'get them away from the madness' they claimed. Matt was with Melina, his girlfriend (why anyone would ever want to date him remained a mystery to Lizzie.) She reached for the phone, dialing the number that she knew by heart. It only took one ring for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Answered the masculine voice. She grinned.

"Hey Gordo. It's me. What's up?"

"Just studying for my calculus test next week. Did you know…" She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Whatever. Are you almost done? I am alone and there is nothing to do." There was a pause.

"I'll be over in ten minutes." She squealed in delight.

"Great!" She hung up, a smile on her face.

* * *

Gordo Sighed as he put away his books. Only Lizzie could make him drop his books, neglect his studies and spend time with her. He wondered if he would ever find the courage to tell her that he liked her. He couldn't say it was love; David Gordo didn't believe in love. He was much too sensible for that type of thing. But he did believe in life long crushes. Which was precisely what he was suffering from.

He arrived fifteen minutes later. Lizzie opened the door almost immediately, inviting him in. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I was hoping you would have something in mind." She giggled. He just looked at her. 'God she is beautiful.' He thought. She tilted her head in confusion. "What? Is there something on my face?" He blushed, realizing that he had been caught staring. He shook his head.

"No. Its just…" 'Tell her! Tell her, damnit!' his mind screamed. She scotched closer to him on the couch, meeting his eyes.

"Its just what?" her voice had taken on a more serious tone as she met his gaze.

"Its just you are so beautiful." He whispered, closing the distance between their lips and gently kissing her. He pulled away immediately. "God Lizzie, I am so sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"No." She said softly, letting her hand rest on the side of his face and pulling his lips towards hers once more. And as her lips found his once more, Gordo smiled.

For perhaps the first time in his life, he had taken a risk, and followed his heart, rather than his brain. And the results were…well, much better than expected.

* * *

**A/N: Not amazing, but sure as hell better than last chapter! Don't you agree? Its simple, not smutty, and tasteful. Good spelling and grammar (well, maybe not perfect, but readable!) Many of you hated the story, which I don't blame. And the one person who it, and I quote, "Made horny"…erm, uh…ya…um…wow. That's a wee bit scary. If you are reading this, you really should not be getting "horny" if you are in the age group the show is intended for. And if you really are getting horny, then wow. That is really scary. So, ya, um…erm…Ok, shutting up now.**

**And please, pleasepleaseplease, for the sake of this accounts reputation, keep this to yourselves, ok? I don't want the word getting around that I am a real writer. I plan on using this account for hoax stories and bad writing. So, shhhhhhhh! ; )**


End file.
